


唯独别考虑北极熊

by Bitter0range



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter0range/pseuds/Bitter0range
Summary: 和同事擦抢走火睡了一觉的解决方式——再睡一觉。





	唯独别考虑北极熊

**Author's Note:**

> 仓丸/R/基本上是pwp

“是酒精的错。”这是大仓在令人窒息的沉默后说的第一句话。

根据室内光线的亮度判断，现在至少已经十点了；根据自己身体一些部位的异常感觉判断，情况有点复杂；根据大仓的——丸山试着把视线向上移，瞥一眼大仓的神色，帮助自己进一步判断现在的处境。大仓看着他的方式让他无法别开目光，丸山只好咬紧牙跟发型睡得乱七八糟的大仓保持着尴尬的对视。

——根据大仓的表情判断，他绝对没有失忆，也没有被外星人洗脑，可能有一点没睡醒，而且显然在等着丸山说点什么。

于是丸山决定说点什么。

“对，酒精。只是……”丸山咽了咽唾沫，喉咙干疼得像卡了什么异物。昨晚忘了开加湿器，这当然是因为他忙着跟同事干别的事去了，多谢提醒。

“嗯？”大仓发出一个鼻音，提醒他说下去。

“只是……”丸山补充，“我们昨天没喝酒。”

大仓顿了一下：“这倒是个问题。”他说，“那就是Maru的错。”

“我怎、”

“是Maru邀请我来你家的吧，”大仓抬高一点声音，“结果才这样的。”

“是你先暗示说没人陪觉得寂寞的。”丸山辩驳，“而且是你先亲我的。”

“我怎么觉得是你先的。”

“在酒柜那里啊，”丸山捏紧被子，加快了语速，“我不是打算拿酒出来吗，一转过身你‘啪’的一下就亲上来了，那就是为什么我们昨晚没有喝上酒。”

“那Maru也没有推开我。”大仓斜眼盯着他，“而且也没有‘啪’的一下吧！”

“喂，我手上拿着酒瓶啊，”丸山扬起眉毛，“可贵了！”

“那你现在脸红什么？”

丸山确实觉得脸上发热得厉害。他在想出反驳大仓的话之前就深吸了一口气，脸焦急地皱起来，因为语言还没组织好，又只好把这口气原封不动呼出来，懊恼地往前俯身扑在被子上。

“好啦好啦。”大仓及时说，“是我的错——但是Maru也要承担责任。”

丸山从皱成一团的被子里抬起头看他：“大仓真的是……”

“你现在想继续懊悔吗？”大仓说，“还是你打算稍微穿上点东西然后去洗漱。我们下午两点还有会要开。”他停顿一下，又放轻声音补充，“不舒服的话我可以陪你去浴室。”

“我可以自己去。”丸山的声音埋在被子里，“没有不舒服。”

“那就是舒服。”大仓轻飘飘地说，“还好。”

“我不是说……哎，”丸山放弃解释，直起身子，避开大仓的视线，在床尾艰难地翻出能穿的衣服，“我去浴室了。”

他花了一会儿才在被子的遮挡下穿好了衣裤。在这种情况下所谓的遮挡毫无用处，但他还是坚持这样做了，然后才侧过身下床往浴室去。踩在地上的时候那种眩晕的不真实感一下子朝他涌来，丸山双手撑在床沿缓了缓，再站起身。还没走到门口，他就被大仓叫住了。

“Maru。”

他回过头，大仓坐在床上，头发乱得相当滑稽，欲言又止地望着他，整个人看上去歪歪扭扭的，像一笔画烂了的短线，视线直接而关切地落进他眼中。

丸山摇了摇头，然后大仓点了点头。

——

在当代社会，和同事不小心擦枪走火睡了一觉并不算什么大事。尽管对他们这种特殊状况来说这事的严重程度可能要上几个台阶，但秘密依旧可以只是秘密，只需要假装什么也没发生过，就能让这种偶然的过失被匆匆流逝的时间和忙碌的生活抹去。

丸山当然知道这个道理，所以不管那天晚上客观而言有多叫人回味无穷，他都坚持不断提醒自己“不要再想了”。他一贯在自省方面用力过度，而这往往让事情倒向反面，因为当一个人默念着“别去想北极熊”的时候，他脑子里只会想着北极熊。现在大仓就是那头挥之不去的北极熊。丸山花费了大量的时间不去想大仓把他摁在酒柜上，不由分说地吻住他的力度，不去想大仓伏在他耳边，用渴望的、请求的语调叫他名字的声音，还有大脑被高热的情欲烧坏之后浑身上下那种怪异的痒，他无措地，不知道劲该往哪儿使……大仓的手放在他身上每一个角落。

好吧，是的，事情已经过去一周了而他仍然无时无刻不在想着那天的事，他越知道这样不行，越忍不住把思绪浸泡在那些粘稠的回忆里。“要学会放过自己啊，”他被好意提醒过无数次，“别用已经过去的事情困扰自己太久……反省当然是好习惯啦，但是向前看才是更重要的事！”这些话他从来听着就是听着，模糊地答应下来，也没真的想过要改变什么。他非常清楚这就是自己处理情绪的程序，只有这种带点痛感的消化过程才能让他觉得踏实。

但是这次……这个错误像以往任何一个一样给他带来大量尴尬和懊恼，然而除此之外，还有点……过于爽了。远不止是身体的愉悦，更多的是那些微妙的越界感带来的兴奋，沙发上他们断续的沉默和懒洋洋的笑声，在松弛的氛围中渐渐紧绷起来的某根弦；客厅的灯光出奇地暧昧昏黄，大仓的视线压过来，他觉得喉咙发紧，说我去拿酒——大仓堵住他的退路，目光烧着他的嘴唇。弦断了，一下子弹在他胸口上，他听凭心跳响得让人脸红，捏紧了手里的酒瓶，在大仓顺理成章地亲上来时心里可耻地暗暗想着“终于”。

丸山轻轻嘶叫了一声，苦恼地抓着头发，试图通过摇头的方式把注意力从这些片段中震荡出来。

“小丸又在发出怪声。”

他抬起头，大仓坐在左边的沙发上斜睨着他，脸上看不出什么情绪，就是他平时冷不丁突然指控丸山“又干这干那了”的时候那副样子，故意面无表情地等着丸山作出反应。

丸山根本不知道大仓在期待什么反应，只好随便苦笑了一下应付过去，低头看着自己的手指。屋子里只有他们和横山，横山好像在找什么东西，脚步声敲在地板上来来回回地响，然后横山出门了，把他们两个留在尴尬的沉默里。丸山知道大仓还在看他。他脖子僵硬，死死盯着手指，就快把指纹的形状背下来了。

“没问题吗？”大仓突然问他。

丸山终于有理由抬眼接住大仓的视线。他窘迫地抿住嘴唇，再张开嘴，吸了半口气，试着说点什么。

“你不用……”大仓打断他，向前调整了一下坐姿，接着说，“不要擅自想太多啊。现在反应比第二天早上都大。”

“这么明显吗？”丸山皱了皱鼻子，放轻语气，听起来像在求助。

“嗯。超——明显。你该看看小安看你的表情。”

“啊……”

“振作一点啦，Maru。”大仓说，“如果你想谈谈的话，我今晚、”

“看到小安了吗？”横山突然从门外探头进来问，他们同时转过头盯着横山，丸山觉得自己的表情看上去估计不太妙，因为横山一副被吓到的样子，扬高了眉毛，眼睛在他们之间来回扫视，愣了一会儿才说：“走吧，过去开会了。”

丸山有点如释重负地站起身，拉拉衬衫的衣角。然后大仓也站起来，跟在他背后，手自然地搭在他肩上，小幅度安抚地拍了拍。

——

大仓提了半句的邀请完全被长达三个小时的会议掩埋过去了，每个人都很疲惫，散会的时候村上扬言自己能吃下一头牛，顺便问了丸山要不要一起去试上次那家餐厅。丸山没空考虑那头虚构出来的任人宰割的牛，随便编了个理由拒绝了，视线遮遮掩掩地寻找着大仓的身影。大仓没在附近，不知道一眨眼走哪儿去了，丸山收回视线，继续和村上有一搭没一搭地说美国牛肉的事情。

他拒绝承认自己连续几天空出晚间日程是在“等着点什么发生”，这很不成熟，而且很不专业。而且不符合丸山一贯的人设：他不应该对过界行为反应过度，他应该享受调情，他影响别人，不是被人影响。形成这种印象的原因之一是，丸山很容易在任何情况下去亲吻别人，大部分时候是因为酒精，其他时候是出于一时冲动和过分恰当的气氛。他因为以上所有原因亲过大仓，每次大仓都只是笑，把脖子缩起来，手往他身上贴，以无伤大雅的打打闹闹收场。丸山从来不把这些亲吻和身体接触看成什么大事，他相信生活是由许多或好或坏的巧合组成的，亲吻是制造它们的一种方法。

然而恰恰相反，那天大仓主动吻他却是出于缺乏酒精的过度清醒和完全、完全不恰当的气氛。情况走向彻底的反面时却总是导致同样的结果。丸山想，这兴许和地球是圆的有关。现在他居然还有空思考天文地理，丸山咬着嘴角，想了一会儿，还是走向了酒柜（当然就是不久前大仓曾把他压在上面然后把舌头伸进他嘴里的那个酒柜，多亏了大仓，现在这个平淡无奇的家具已经彻底被错置上了性的隐喻）。他选了威士忌，不知怎的威士忌看上去很适合纾解这种难以言喻的情绪。

冰块没了，丸山将就着加了点水，坐在沙发上，盯着空白的墙面。那幅画挂在一边，他努力不去看它，避免心情再加入其他思绪而变成某种乱糟糟的混合物。威士忌滑下喉咙，液体流过之处像点着了沉甸甸的火，压进胃里，灼热感逐渐弥漫起来，仿佛他的胃和心脏要比比哪个更烫。他分辨不出来，他必须快点喝醉。

——

如果要回头窥视他们之间关系的演变，丸山能清晰记得的只有一些零碎的转折，其他东西都是模糊的、飘移的散点，像一把碎屑撒在坐标系里。丸山记得很清楚，他们第一次见面的时候大仓一直用聪明的目光看着他，他不知道怎么形容那种视线，就是聪明，机警，带着审视的态度，在他身上停留了过长的时间。被一个小孩一眼看穿的可能性让丸山有点焦虑，他那时候也太年轻，不懂如何恰当地处理事情，被暴露在视线下就会下意识过度表现，这使大仓在相当一段时间里对他抱有不服之心。大仓开始有意无意找他麻烦，偶尔丸山会真的被打击到，大仓又永远都是那个第一个察觉到的人，默默挪到他身边，给他提供一点安抚性的肢体接触。丸山会想大仓乐此不疲地这样做是不是在特意刺探他的边界，他总是不断收缩、弯曲、承受，大仓只有在终于感受到力的反弹时才会满足，停止施压，还好心地帮助他恢复原状，过段时间又重复如此——这兴许是大仓一步一步把握他的方式。丸山可以隐约感觉到这二十年来他的形状在大仓眼中越来越明晰；大仓对他越有把握就越知道分寸，在丸山与人建立的密密麻麻的关系网之中，大仓主动站在了几乎最令人舒适的距离上。

大仓太聪明了，果然如此。他知道怎么把喜欢用“讨厌”说出来，会恰如其分的撒娇，他从不由于善良而放弃自己真正的意见，他能做到在表明不同立场的同时不让人受伤。丸山发自心底敬佩他这些品质，有天开始他决定暗暗学习大仓是怎么做到的，于是他把更多的注意力放在了大仓身上。这并没有帮助丸山习得一点为人处事的本领，却让他无意间发现：大仓可以说是一直在盯着他。视线交汇时大仓会笑，他一笑丸山也就会笑，有时候大仓会给他抛出一两句话，他总是可以稳稳接住，说出点什么俏皮段子，把大仓逗得大笑起来。有时候他们只是各自笑着低下头，自然地切断目光，这简短的对视在丸山心里留下愉悦的余韵。

总之，事实就是，当丸山开始看向大仓时，大仓已经在看着他了。

再往后他们互相唱反调的那些部分被更多地展示在了摄像机前，而相应地，私底下大仓对他的态度越来越柔和。大仓喜欢以没有形状的姿态靠在他身边，随意跟他聊点什么，为丸山的每一句话展露并不必要的笑容。松弛的气氛笼罩在他们周围，如此舒适，他们不自觉地在这氛围中离彼此越来越近，越来越近，然后——

一个吻。当然。

人们在靠近到一定程度的时候就会接吻，然后会相拥入眠，这种靠近无论是从物理还是隐喻的角度来看都是如此。只是因为那种妙不可言的东西在那天晚上达到了顶点，在空气中过度饱和，呛人到无法呼吸，所以大仓必须吻他，他必须回吻过去，一切顺理成章……他们已经不知不觉靠得太近了，别无选择。

丸山的手机在茶几上震了一下，吓了他一跳。他的冥想似乎马上要走到豁然开朗的出口了，于是丸山决定暂时忽视讯息，先把这杯酒喝完，可是那东西又震了一下，然后又是一下，在茶几表面笨拙地旋转了20度。

丸山换左手拿着酒杯，右手去够他的手机，解锁，三条短信都来自同一个号码。

「来自：首振り男  
小丸在家吧？」

「来自：首振り男  
散会的时候没找到你。我回去拿了外套，出来的时候你不见了。抱歉。」

「来自：首振り男  
我现在可以来吗？你家。」

丸山把酒杯放在桌上，双手捧着手机，思忖片刻，干巴巴地打着字：

「来吧，我在」

他的心跳因为强烈的预感而加速，心脏在被威士忌烧得发烫的胸腔里一下一下冲撞着。丸山吞咽了一下，迟疑地按下发送，把提着的半口气往外呼。他得在大仓赶来之前让自己振作一点。

敲门声几乎是立刻就响了起来，丸山颤了一下，差点碰翻酒瓶，他手忙脚乱地扶正瓶子，然后跑到门口，屏着呼吸开了门。

大仓站在门后，直直看着他，手上拿着的手机屏幕还没暗下去，在他下巴上打着一块模糊的白光。

“大仓，”丸山捏紧了门把手，艰难地发出声音，差点忘了请大仓进门。“你好……快啊。”

“嗯。”大仓简短地回答，往屋里走，把门在身后关上。“我不想给你缓冲的时间。”

“从刚才就待在门口吗？”丸山说，“那万一我不在家……”

“我就等啊。”大仓站住脚，“要是你骗我说你不在，我就敲门敲到你受不了为止。”

“别啊，”丸山拉长声音，“那好烦的——”

“在喝酒？果然啊。”大仓瞥了一眼茶几上的酒瓶和杯子，转开话题。

丸山只能露出为难的笑容，他不想因此被判断为一个为情所困的傻子。他甚至不确定自己有没有为情所困的立场，毕竟——

“我很高兴哦。”大仓突然说，“如果小丸是为了我才这样的话。”

“什么叫……”丸山愣愣地接过他的话。

“你是吗？”大仓逼问他，朝他靠近一步，丸山向后退，小腿抵在沙发的边缘。

他重重地吞咽着，试着让喉咙湿润一点，以便让声带正常运转。

“你觉得呢？”丸山轻声反问。

大仓笑了，“Maru是傻子吗？”他说，眼睛被笑容挤得弯起来，快乐地望着丸山。

丸山也没办法地笑起来，泄气地弯下腰，随口埋怨着大仓。他们的笑声在空气里短促摩擦着，填满了所有错位的空隙，丸山笑累了，直起身子望向大仓弯弯的、有微光闪烁的双眼。笑意缓慢地从他们中间抽离，大仓离他很近，近到丸山觉得自己会染上他身上的香水味，大仓微微俯首凝视着他。

此时他甚至有点恨他们长期以来之间累积的默契——大仓一看他，他就明白了。他在大仓靠过来的同时前倾身体，把嘴唇跟大仓的撞在一起。大仓的嘴唇干燥又柔软，他闭上眼睛，逐渐仰起头，发烫的呼吸胡乱和大仓的吐息混在一起，大仓的手捧上了他的脸，滑到颈后揪住丸山的头发，把他固定在最适宜进攻的角度。他的舌头探了进来，跟那天的粗率不同，这一次他稚气而温柔，像潘趣酒一样又酸又甜又烈，甜蜜的碎冰被含化在唇齿之间。丸山不知何时手臂已经攀在大仓肩上，搂着他，积极地张开嘴，让大仓舔过他的下唇，轻轻撕咬。他呜咽着，发出破碎的舒服的鼻音，这些声音让大仓深受鼓励，他的舌尖蹭过丸山的上颚，痒得让人上瘾。丸山呼吸困难，在窒息的边缘拼命吻着大仓，好像把夺走他氧气的东西误认成了供氧器，这致命的错误从舌尖一直腐蚀进体内。

直到他彻底喘不上气了大仓才放开他，他已经站不稳了，整个人斜斜地硌在沙发的角上，靠紧搂着大仓才不至于跌倒。他们都重重地喘息着，胸口随着呼吸剧烈起伏，气息熨在彼此脸上。大仓用嘴大口呼吸的样子有一点稚气的可爱，他隔着垂在眼前的头发望向丸山，“Maru，”他带着点笑意，声音因浸润着情欲而更加低沉，“我还以为你状态不好呢。”

“我们这样……完蛋了吧。”丸山用断续的气声说。大仓的拇指以一种珍惜的力度摩擦着他颈侧的皮肤。

“是哦。”大仓说，埋下头啄了啄他的嘴唇。“但是好开心。”

他看上去像个小朋友一样又单纯又快乐，丸山有点想笑，但是笑不出来，一股力扯着他的嘴角。

“我还以为你……”他听见自己说。

“你以为什么啊，还不够明显吗？真的是笨蛋啊Maru。”大仓抬高一点声音，“难道要我书面写下来么。”

丸山蹭了蹭他的鼻尖：“你说是‘酒精的错’什么的……”

“那种话都信啊，”大仓又笑起来，喷出温暖的呼吸，“我是在尝试改变气氛，你又没看到你当时那副要死了的样子。”

“所以我们这、这算是——”

“是喜欢吧。”大仓说。“也不是普通的那种喜欢呢……Maru觉得呢？”

不得了。丸山想。

“我不知道。”他说。

“那之后再决定好了。”大仓把膝盖抵在他双腿之间，“不做吗？现在。”

丸山难耐地喷出半口气，没忍住笑了一下。这次他极有预见性地事先深呼吸以保证供氧，然后才再度亲上大仓的嘴。大仓立刻含住他的下唇，他的手从大仓肩膀上向下滑，放在大仓的腰上，从卫衣下缘探进去，摸到他发烫的皮肤。他们的胯撞在一起，若有若无地摩擦着，大仓富有技巧地吻着他，手上拉扯着他的纽扣，试图把那布料从丸山身上剥下来。“松手，”大仓贴着他的嘴唇说，“配合一下嘛。”丸山这才反应过来，把手从大仓身上拿开，甩掉挂在小臂上的两截袖子。大仓趁机交叉双手把上衣从头顶脱掉，毫不拖泥带水，随手把它扔在地上，然后立刻黏上来，捧住丸山的脸，亲他的嘴角、下巴和脖子。大仓的头埋在丸山肩颈处，像什么小动物一样蹭着他，头发搔得他痒痒的。丸山哼哼着仰起头，浑身发软。

“大仓，大仓，”丸山拍拍大仓的背，艰难地发出声音，“要在这里么？”

“不行么？”

“沙发很难洗。”

大仓抬起头看着他，嘴唇发红，面庞湿漉漉的。“小丸好麻烦哦。”他不轻不重地抱怨。

“去卧室吧？”丸山提议，摸摸大仓的脸。大仓侧过脸亲了亲他的掌心，退开一步，让丸山可以好好站起来。从客厅到卧室的距离是他最后能够正常思考的空间，他的室内灯晃得人头晕目眩，丸山膝盖发软，胸口有一种强烈的发涨的痛感，要大口喘气才能做到不被空气哽住。此时他能想到上百个理由紧急叫停，上百个，但他说不出话，只是虚弱地扶在卧室的门框上，转过身，对接上大仓的目光。拉开的距离让理智稍微回潮，丸山还远远不够醉到不顾一切的地步，他意识到比起性爱他们也许更需要谈谈，比起谈谈更好的可能是给他提供相当长的一段时间用于情绪冷却。但是现在他们都硬着，这不是一个适合“谈谈”或者自我反省的场合，而且他太渴望大仓的触碰了，好像这二十年来一直等着这一刻却没能早些意识到，积压多年的欲望偏偏在此刻彻底爆发了。他被这种渴望和自我厌恶的矛盾压得透不过气，大仓有点迟疑地靠过来，来回摩挲着他的手臂。

“我很想……”大仓以一种强硬的方式撒着娇说，“很想跟小丸做哦。可以吗？”

完全就是被他看穿了。丸山对他这种对症下药的处理方式从来都无法抗拒。

“要是我现在说不可以，你打算怎么办呢？”丸山轻声问，主动把他拉近，手隔着大仓柔软的休闲裤布料揉搓着。大仓发出一声舒服的喟叹，深深望着他，好像要努力把眼前的画面和身体的触感捆在一起再扔进记忆里。

“那我就稍微带着点愧疚感操你。”大仓愉快地说。

“好霸道啊。”丸山抗议道：“我的意见根本就没被纳入考虑吧。”

“还不是因为小丸经常口是心非。”大仓轻轻往后推着他，跟他一起缓慢地朝床的方向挪动，“理解你的话和理解你的想法是两个程序。”

“太狡猾了——”

“不然怎么对付你啊。”大仓说着，把他往床上推。丸山小声惊呼着向后倒下去，在能找回重心之前，大仓就以席卷的方式吻了上来，左手撑在床上，右手从他光裸的腹部划过，探进裤子里。丸山揪住他后脑勺的头发，被他吻得发出羞耻的声音，既舒服又好像永远不够舒服。

“小忠……”丸山在亲吻的间隙说，“裤子……”

大仓没说话，急切地拉着他居家裤的边缘连着内裤一起向下扯，丸山抬起胯部配合着把裤子褪到脚踝，一边忙着蹬掉裤脚，一边替大仓摆脱他身上仅剩的布料的束缚。大仓俯下身，皮肤直接和他的贴在一起，体温相融，一种奇异的温暖迅速扩散到丸山身体的每一个角落。

大仓低下头，把他们两人的性器贴在一起，用手勉强握着，匆忙地撸动起来。这样隔靴搔痒的摩擦远远不够，丸山把手伸过去，覆盖在大仓的手上，帮他找到稍好一点的角度，时不时用拇指刮过阴茎的头部，大仓为他的举动眯着眼哼哼了几声，拿脸颊亲热地蹭蹭他的脸颊。这动作显得很有仪式感，像什么西方上流社会的人在互相展示友好，有点怪异；但手里同时处理两根勃起的性器同样怪异，还挺让人焦虑，丸山努力甩开这些不够性感的念头，让自己专心一点，在大仓胡乱吻上来的时候适时地闭上眼睛。

他们这样没法射，只能可怜地硬着，流着前液。丸山垂眼看着那两根挨在一起的东西，大仓故意把他们的分泌物蹭到一起，然后放开手，埋下头吻他的胸口、腰侧和小腹，丸山有点发痒，笑着扭动身体，被大仓一把摁住。他舔了一下丸山小腹左侧的皮肤，握住他的阴茎，撸动两下，抬眼看了看丸山的脸，丸山迷惑地望着他。大仓就这样和他保持视线交接，低头含住了他的性器。

“小忠……”丸山吸着气叫他，“大仓……！”

大仓积极而不得要领地舔着他的阴茎，垂下眼睑又抬眼看丸山的表情，手压在他大腿上，时不时捏他几下。

“大仓……真的会吗？”丸山被他的口交技巧弄得有点别扭。

他能想象大仓多半会回答“我这不正在练吗”，但大仓的嘴没空跟他顶嘴，他用稍微用力的几下吸吮代替了语言，丸山嘶了一声，伸手碰碰他的脸颊说够了够了。

大仓把他吐出来，喘着气，嘴唇又红又湿，他的阴茎若有若无地擦过大仓的脸。

丸山知道自己现在的表情可能有点好笑，因为大仓咧嘴笑了，攀上来亲他的下巴。

“我在欺负你吗？”大仓笑着问。

“什么？”

“看你一脸受尽委屈的样子。”

“哪有。”丸山抱怨，“大仓总是说这种话。”

“接下来该做什么啊。”

“我有润滑剂，”丸山说，“在床头柜里……你笑什么！”

“是因为上次……”大仓狡黠地盯着他，“才去买的么？”

“不是！早就买了。”

大仓不清不楚地用鼻子发出扫兴的声音，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，胡乱翻了几下，关上，又拉开第二层，从角落里把润滑剂取出来，拧开，倒在手上。

“可以吧？”他抬眼看向丸山。

丸山紧张地吞咽着，点了点头。

“那个，”大仓捧着润滑液用下巴向丸山示意，“是不是这样翻过来会比较好？从背后的话。”

丸山顺从地翻过身子，伏在枕头上，抬起臀部。

“这样好奇怪哦，”丸山有点好笑地开口道，“好像是……喂！别这样毫无征兆地抹上来啊！”

大仓无视了他的抗议，继续把凉凉的润滑液往丸山的臀缝里淋，丸山条件反射地夹紧臀部，大仓就拍他的屁股要他放松。

“我用手进去了哦。”大仓这次相当好心地事先提醒，然后才慢慢把手指伸进去，别扭地替他扩张起来。

“啊……好奇怪。”丸山在枕头里瓮声瓮气地说。

“哪里奇怪？”

“哪里都、嘶……”丸山说，尝试着回头看大仓，“首先，我们两个闹到床上来这一点就够奇怪了。”

“说得好像你之前从来没想过这个似的。”大仓用上第二根手指，在丸山体内打着转，“放松。”

“想是偶尔会想一下，但这跟想的太不一样了嘛……你轻点。”

大仓轻轻笑了一下：“你想什么了？有什么不一样的。”

“嗯……比想象中要舒服一点。”丸山也跟着笑，“本来以为会是那种醉得迷迷糊糊的情况，你说‘试试吗’，我说‘试试吧’，于是我们就像战壕里两个同生共死的战友一样开始帮对方撸。然后横山……”

“为什么横山会出现在这里啊！”

“因为我们很有可能在他的沙发上，然后横山会及时阻止我们并叫两辆车来把我们运走。”

“不不不，”大仓笑着说，“我们怎么也不可能在他的沙发上干这种事吧！喂，别学横山喝醉的表情了，很破坏气氛诶。”

丸山收住表情，把头扭回来，轻松地靠在枕头上。“那种气氛本来就有点太——”

“嗯？”大仓等了一会儿，丸山没有接着说下去。“太紧张吗？”

“心碎。”

“什么呀……”大仓笑起来，用闲着的手揉了揉他的后脑勺，“有必要用上这种词吗？”

丸山不知道能说什么，在短暂的沉默后接上一句“可以了，进来吧”。

大仓有点迟疑地抽出手指。“真的可以了么？如果不行就说哦。”他说，用牙撕开安全套的包装，匆忙给自己戴上套子，这才扶着下身抵上穴口，蹭了几下。润滑液湿漉漉的，在卧室的顶灯下反着光。

大仓总算把龟头挤进去的时候丸山滞住了呼吸。被进入的感觉并不好受，但好歹比上次好多了——他还记得大仓是怎么急切地撑在他身上用性器顶着他后面的，大仓喘得很厉害，他也紧张得不敢吸气，双手不知道该往哪放，只好以一种奇异的姿势搭在大仓肩上。他们试了好几次都进不去，大仓一脸着急的样子，汗从刘海上滴下来，问他这个应该怎么办。丸山当然没有什么办法，最终只能让大仓挤在他大腿缝里勉强做到射出来。双腿被抬着举高并拢在胸前，还硬着的阴茎几乎被冷落了，只能在大仓每次抽插的过程中被摩擦出隐约的快感，可是看着大仓挺腰操着自己腿缝的画面心里还是觉得刺激得不行，丸山咬紧了嘴唇也忍不住呻吟出声。大仓终于射在他肚子上后他鬼使神差地伸手抹了一把，把沾着精液的手举到面前看，被还没从高潮中平复过来的大仓抓住手腕一把拉开。大仓埋头吻住他，伸手握住他的性器，一点也没拖延时间地帮他手淫，丸山就是在被吻得迷迷糊糊的时候射出来的，缺氧的大脑里一片浆糊，大仓松开他的嘴，拉开距离观察他的反应，居然笑了出来，说了一句“乱七八糟啊”。

那就是他们乱七八糟的第一次，称不上多么美好的回忆。现在多亏了润滑剂的作用，大仓差不多整根都进去了，丸山撑在枕头上调整呼吸，两个人都不太敢动。

“小忠，小忠，你动一动……”丸山的汗水从鼻梁上往下流，很痒，但他没有精力分心去擦，后面被撑得很难受，他只想着怎么能快点舒服一点。

大仓的手掌滑到他腰上，把他稳稳扶住，然后才缓慢地开始抽送。丸山听见他在身后发出忍耐的鼻音，Maru还是很紧啊，大仓说，我还从来没有……

丸山的耳朵里在嗡鸣，他听不清大仓的话，只能埋下头去深呼吸，把全部注意力放在他体内紧紧裹着硬物的地方，异物感在大仓小心翼翼的摩擦中逐渐被快感淹没过去。丸山小声哼哼着，润滑剂顺着腿根往下流，他身体里又湿又热，被顶弄出的奇异的舒适感像电流一样窜遍全身，丸山突然被这现状引起的羞耻感激得浑身一热，意识有点抽离地想着这是怎么回事啊。

“舒服吗？”大仓突然俯下身子在他耳后问，“小丸脖子都红了。是舒服吧？”

丸山嗯嗯啊啊着应付大仓的问题，大仓愉快地吻过他的耳廓、颈侧、后颈的痣，沿着背脊落下短短一串安抚的亲吻，加快了抽送的速度。他没有刻意去找丸山的前列腺，只有在误打误撞顶到的时候丸山会猛地颤一下，叫出高于平时声调的声音，可这强烈的刺激偏偏转瞬即逝，丸山只好自己扭着腰去配合大仓的动作。大仓对此很受用，“Maru很积极诶”这样说着，手移到前面去碰丸山的乳尖，丸山抽了半口气，合不上嘴，难耐地呜咽出声，觉得大脑快要被身体的高热烧坏了。

“Maru？”大仓扳过他的脸观察他的状态，“没事吧？”

被胡乱擦着脸颊的时候丸山才意识到自己脸上满是泪水，和汗融在一起，湿漉漉的。大仓用拇指摩挲着他湿润的脸，轻柔地扶着他的肩膀让他转身。丸山这才看清大仓的面庞，泛着红，展露出一种恰当的沉迷。大仓望着他，不知道在他脸上寻找到了什么，扬起一个欢快的笑容。他很开心，丸山迟钝地想着，他很开心。

“不是疼的吧？”大仓问。

“什么？”

大仓埋下头亲了一下他的眼角。“你哭成这样，我会觉得我在害你诶。”

“不是哭……”丸山辩解，“是生理泪水好吗。”

大仓看着他笑，就是那种他看着丸山搞砸各种事情时的笑容，怀有潜在的温柔。他帮丸山撩开挡在眼前的刘海，手指搁在丸山的嘴唇上来回摩挲，丸山傻乎乎地来了一句能吃吗，大仓说你得买能吃的那种呀，移开了手，一路滑下来握住丸山的膝盖，把他的腿向上推，打开。

丸山伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇上大仓留下的液体，尝不出味道。

大仓重新挺身进入的时候丸山脑子里窜过了很多漫画的画面，他抬眼看着大仓半抿着嘴卖力的样子，不知道怎么就扑哧笑了，被大仓佯怒地瞪了一眼。他觉得刚喝的酒现在酒劲才上来，微醺的茫然的快乐笼罩在身上，好像一切都没必要太过沉重，他的床是一座巨大的温泉，他漂浮在水面上，四周雾蒙蒙的看不清楚。大仓调整姿势，俯下身子用手肘撑在他身侧，离他更近。他额前的碎发仿佛要垂到丸山脸上，丸山伸手揽住他，把双腿搭在他背上，这个完全被动接纳的姿势让丸山有点尴尬，但很快他就没有多余的精力去顾及尴尬了。大仓似乎在反复抽顶中找到了窍门，快速压碾着丸山最敏感的一点，丸山感觉天花板上的灯在视野里不断晃动，耳边是身体和床单摩擦的声响，混杂着黏腻的水声和大仓不知为何听着有些稚气的喘息。大仓吐出的热气喷在他脸上，丸山用尽力气才能倾向前去吻他的嘴，吻既潦草又破碎，他贴着大仓的双唇轻哼着，腿上的肌肉不自觉地绷紧，叫出来嘛，大仓低声要求，好听。

房间太安静，丸山还是没法放开叫出声，不过顺应着大仓的要求也不那么辛苦地忍着了，支支吾吾发出绵软的呻吟。大仓的呼吸也越来越乱，下身加快速度小幅度地在丸山体内戳刺，嘴里断断续续地说着“小丸好棒”之类在床上陈词滥调的话。丸山在强烈的刺激下无意识地偏过头揪着床单去躲，大仓拉着他的大腿把他往自己的方向撞了一下，“看着我，”他说，“不许闭眼睛。”

丸山只好转回头看着他，大仓的嘴唇湿湿的反着光，视线在情欲中显得朦胧而松散。“脸超红啊，小丸。”大仓喘息着评价道，双手扶住丸山的膝窝，阴茎发狠地往里面挤弄，太深了，丸山觉得下身不知道什么地方随着大仓的动作痉挛起来，一阵阵地绞紧大仓埋在他身体里的性器，那种不受控制的战栗像水里的波纹散开一样一直窜到趾尖。大仓注意到他的反应，慌忙腾出右手握住丸山的阴茎，丸山失去支撑的腿重重地砸在床上，他没有力气，屏住呼吸，浑身的弦都被绷紧到了极限，没套弄几下就射了。大仓从他后面滑出来，牵引着丸山的手让他帮自己手淫，丸山还在高潮中恍惚着找回意识，如同在剧烈强光中眯着眼睛试图看清东西，身边的一切都还未显示出清晰的轮廓，只能依靠本能胡乱替大仓弄。大仓舒畅的叹息听起来很遥远，他的手覆盖在丸山的手上跟他一起动，很快就射了出来，长舒了一口气，翻过身倒在丸山身边。

“真厉害啊，贝斯手的手。”大仓不明不白来了这么一句。

“什么呀，”丸山笑起来，“别说这种让人搞不懂的话啊！”

“小丸的身体确实很舒服。”

“这算什么话？”

“软软的。”大仓的声音透露出一股软绵绵的疲倦，“嗯……很软呢。”

丸山侧过脸看他：“怎么一脸快睡着了的样子？”

大仓耷着眼皮，像一头晒太阳的熊一样瘫在丸山身边。“好困。”他拉长尾音，“就这样睡过去不是正好吗。”

“我身上还有你的——”

“反正小丸也总是很脏。”

“诶……就这样睡了吗？”

大仓撑起一点身体望向他，丸山望回去。他们在很多场合下会望着对方，丸山做了个只有大仓觉得好笑的段子之后，乐队演奏时丸山觉得状态大好的时候，在休息室里有一搭没一搭地聊天的时候，没有一次是像这样躺在床上，身上黏糊糊的满是对方留下的印记，彼此之间仿佛勾连起了什么难以名状的联系，用再多酒也溶解不了。丸山知道自己将会花大把的时间为这种联系苦恼，但他现在确实困了，愿意什么也不顾地睡过去。上一次做完后他们只是分别望着天花板，丸山用纸擦着身上的精液，因为难以忍受沉默而莫名其妙问出一句“最近……有喜欢的电影吗？”大仓以过度认真的态度回答了他，他承受住所有那些不合时宜的对话，昏昏沉沉地搭上眼皮——而现在他找不到对话的必要，不知为何倍感轻松。他们之间的性爱像一场游戏，人们在游戏之后会疲惫而满足地睡去，而不会坐在床头抽烟，把破碎的情话揉成一团用烟头烧掉。

总之，他望着大仓，在他脸上看见他一如既往的聪明的、温和的、介于孩子和大人之间的神情。

“要我抱着你睡吗？”大仓提议。

丸山还来不及反应，大仓就一手把他揽进怀里，身体的热气一下子笼罩过来，一种陌生的稳定感。他们像情侣一样依偎在一起，又不像情侣一样有着互相牵扯的缠绵，他暂时不想弄清楚这究竟是什么。

“买个水母吧。”大仓说，“那种观赏的水箱……摆在家里看着会觉得很好睡觉。”

“才不会买那种东西吧！”

“我知道我说了你肯定就会买。”大仓闭着眼睛，蹭了蹭枕头找到更舒服的姿势，“我知道的哦。”

“你不是有一个了么。”

大仓睁开眼看他：“我就是喜欢。”

“怎么会这么喜欢那个啊？”丸山笑着皱起鼻子。

“反正就是……”大仓的视线从丸山的眼里落向他的嘴唇，又移回来望着他的双眼，“反应过来的时候已经喜欢上了。”

丸山有点想凑过去亲他一下，但他忍住了。留到早上也不迟，他想，从大仓的怀抱里暂时转开身体，伸长手臂，关上了灯。

fin.


End file.
